Satellite services such as DirecTV® and DirecPC™ are increasingly popular. These services through a satellite provide television programming as well as computer downloads and Internet access respectively.
These services require the installation of a satellite dish antenna on the outside of the building. Wires are run from the outside of the building into the building where connections are made to a television or a personal computer.
Many times it is difficult to place the wires or the antenna so that the apparatus is aesthetically pleasing. That is, wires may not be conveniently run within walls and the satellite dish typically is a parabolic antenna that extends from the roof or the side of the house. Moving the TV or personal computer to another room involves re-routing the wires or adding additional wires to the home. This wiring may also be expensive and thus cost prohibitive for many potential customers. The process of outdoor unit (ODU) installation, customized routing, drilling through walls, or painful connection debugging dramatically constraints the market acceptance of satellite based services, including video DirecTV® or data DirecPC™.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide a satellite ready building that allows users to easily move the TV or personal computer within the building.
Another growing drawback of using parabolic antenna for satellite based services is its visual intrusion that is disfavored by most community dependent regulations. Most of new houses or multi-unit condominiums are built in a gated community or a privately controlled environment. These buildings typically are regulated more strictly by a privately formed resident association than the buildings without association. However, an association based community is the trend of most new houses due to attractive safety/cost advantages and the convenience of sharing public facilities. The installations of satellite antennas will likely continue to encounter more difficulty in this manner.